<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Morning by Zephyrfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021204">Lazy Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox'>Zephyrfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazy Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, domestic moment between the Quartermaster and his Agent.</p><p>Or: Q, James, and a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lazy Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/gifts">Dart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the first day of 007 Fest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lazy mornings were the best, Q thought. Their bedroom was dark and cool, with only the barest suggestion of traffic noises from the street below. Like white noise, really. He was sat up in bed, blankets pooling at his waist, while he worked a puzzle game on his tablet. His two cats, D’Artagnan and Dashiell, were sound asleep. Dart was a warm weight curled up on his lap, while Dash lay stretched out on his legs, threatening his circulation. Q had been awake for a while, and since he didn’t need to go into work that day, there was no reason not to stay in bed. In fact… he glanced down at his bedmate and smiled fondly. James lay beside him, face mashed against his hip as if he were a pillow. Q had every reason to <em> stay </em>in bed.</p><p>James shifted in his sleep, tightening the arm slung across Q’s lap, and threatening to displace Dart. </p><p>Q stroked James’ shoulder as he felt a pair of lips kissing him on the hip. “Are you awake?”</p><p>“Nope. Sleeping,” James denied, voice muffled against Q’s side.</p><p>“Really?” Q scratched his fingers through James’ hair, smiling at the resulting hum of contentment. He put his tablet on the bedside table — he had a feeling he wouldn’t need it for a while. “Are you going to sleep the day away?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm.”</p><p>Q idly traced one of the scars on James’ shoulder. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Other than you?” One ice blue eye opened and looked up at him. </p><p>He ducked his head to hide his pleased smile at James’ words. Their relationship was still new, and James’ openness and honesty were at odds with his behavior at work as a Double O. “Are you sure? Since we’re going to be lazing in bed all day.”</p><p>“Hmmmm.” James stifled a yawn, shifting until Q could see both his eyes. “Maybe later? My bath is big enough for both of us. Candlelight, some wine...”</p><p>“You are such a romantic,” Q teased. They’d had a discussion about their differing expectations for romance. He wasn’t used to James’ grand romantic gestures, and needed to be sure that they were something that <em> James </em>enjoyed doing. Q didn’t mind a little romance, but he had no intention of being treated like one of James’ marks for work. “If you really want to? I think we have something we can nibble on while we soak.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” James yawned again, and this time burrowed deeper into the blankets. “It’s nice to sleep in. No emergencies interrupting us.”</p><p>Q’s lips quirked into a sly smile. “I told Tanner that if Mallory tried to call either of us in, I would make damn sure both of them regretted it. They’ll only call us in if there’s an apocalypse.”</p><p>Muffled laughter came from against his side. “Now they’re sure to call us in, you’re tempting fate!”</p><p>“I’ve got that covered, too. I bribed Moneypenny to lose our mobile numbers.” Not that it had been difficult to convince Eve that James needed some down time after that last mission. In fact, she had been ready to threaten him to take James somewhere to rest when Q had offered to get her a pair of difficult-to-obtain tickets to a particular concert she was interested in.</p><p>“You did, hmmm? Anything I should know about? Did we promise to take care of anyone for her? Cats? Ex-boyfriends?” James paused, considering. “You’d take care of the cats, obviously. I would <em> take care </em>of the ex-boyfriends.”</p><p>He laughed. “No, nothing like that, love. Just a favour for a friend.”</p><p>“All right.” James sounded a bit more awake, and proved it by shifting up on the bed to lean against the headboard at Q’s side. A mischievous light filled his eyes. “Could I perhaps tempt you to disturb your cats?”</p><p>“Disturb the cats?” Q looked at the formerly sleeping felines, who looked decidedly grumpy at all the noise and movement coming from the humans. Ah, well. They were about to be even grumpier. He smirked at James. “Why, Mr Bond, whatever did you have in mind?”</p><p>James grinned broadly as he surged up, startling the cats into fleeing, and knelt over Q. “This.” He caught Q’s lips in a searing kiss and maneuvered them both until they were lying down.</p><p>Q moaned as James’ hand did something lovely against his cock. <em> Lazy mornings really were the best.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>